Chapter 3 The Awaken Vampire
by Jenn38145
Summary: Eva is captured and learns more about her life she hadn't known existed. Please leave reviews of what you think!


I wasn't sure how to process everything my apparent aunt and father had just told me. If my mom wasn't Megan Collins then who the hell was, and now my dad Gavin is here. I was just so overwhelmed I want out of this hell hole and back to my life and forget all this has happened. But I knew they wouldn't let that happen, they said they had big plans for me. And when in hell did Katherine compel me this fake life. I had so many questions but I'm not sure I want to know the answers. I decided I have to know who I am and where I come from and the only way I could do that is find out as much as I could from Katherine and Gavin then go back to my life.

"Eva are you ready to begin your journey?" Katherine asks. "No I won't do anything for you until I get some answers from you first then we can talk." I say. "Wow you truly are my niece. You are stubborn to the core and you obviously get what you want. And I have missed that about you." She says. "How do you say you miss me when I just met you?" I ask. "Because I have been in and out of your life for the past seventeen years." She says. "How is that possible and I don't remember any of it?" I ask. "Anytime I was with you I compelled you to forget." She says. "Who is my biological mother if Megan isn't?" I ask. "Your mother was a very good friend of mine, her name was Isobel but she is no longer with us, she was no longer needed." She says. "How did I end up with Megan?" I ask. "She adopted you as a baby but your father has kept up with you throughout your life." She says. "Is Gavin your bother?" I ask. "Yes." She says. "Are you vampires?" I ask. "Of course." She says. "How old are you?" I ask. "I'm 536 years old but I stopped aging at eighteen. And your father is my baby brother and he is 534." She says. "Oh my god how can he be my father, vampires can't procreate?" I say. "Believe me dear he is your father." She says but doesn't elaborate. I knew she was lying to me about my "father" but I had a feeling she wasn't lying about everything. I didn't look like my mother we were complete opposites. "Why am I here with you? What do you want with me?" I ask. "We need you to bring someone to us." She says. "Who do you need me to bring to you?" I ask. "That I can't tell you just yet." She says. "Why can't you tell me?" I ask. "Because you aren't ready to forget the life you have." She says. "They will come looking for me." I say defiantly. "I'm counting on it, I would love to see Stefan and Damon again. Oh how I have missed my Salvatore brothers." She says. "How do you know them?" I ask. "Poor Eva you have no idea do you. I'm am the one that made them what they are." She says matter of fact. "What, you are the one they fought over and now they are vampires because of you." I yell.

Katherine leaves the room as she can tell she has agitated me. I am left only with my thoughts and I can't believe that she is their creator. I'm not sure how I feel about this or any of it at this point. I can feel I am getting weak I haven't fed in almost two days. I lay there and cry for hours and just don't see a way out of this.

I have been with Katherine and Gavin for almost two weeks. I can't lift my head and I can barely move. I have tried drinking blood from a blood bag and she even brought in a guy and yelled at me to drink. I tried but I can't all I do is throw it back up. "Why can't she drink?" Katherine yells angrily at Gavin. "I don't know." He says. "Well weren't you watching her every move like I had instructed." She yells. "Yes Katherine I was but I can't see inside closed doors." Gavin said. They don't know what to do with me. "We have to figure out what she can feed on." Katherine says. "Eva tell me who or what you feed from so I can help your hunger." My father says. "I will die before I tell you anything." I whisper. "Fine I didn't want to have to do this to you." Katherine snaps. She comes over to me and looks me differently in the eye and demands how I feed. "Damon." Is all I could say. "Finally now we can move forward and get this done and move on out of Mystic Falls." Katherine says proudly. "Now go get Damon Salvatore so my niece can get with the program, I have feeling once she sees him again she will do anything I ask without having to compel her." She grins. Gavin left and when I woke again I see Damon standing over me beaten. I knew I had to be dreaming.

"Eva baby please wake up I'm here." Damon says. I open my eyes again and realize he is actually standing over me. "Damon is that really you?" I ask. "Yes baby it's me. God you have to feed now you look horrible and frail." He says. "Thanks for the compliment." I whisper. "Even in dyer situations you try to crack a joke." He laughs. Damon then lifts my head and opens his vein and I start to feed. I never had tasted anything so good in my life it tasted of summer wine. His blood coursing through my veins, my body warms and immediately I start feeling more like myself. When I decided I had enough he kept trying to give me more. "Damon seriously I'm good." I protested. "I just want you back on your feet and at hundred percent if we are going to get out of this." He says. "How are you here?" I ask. "I was out looking for you when I was surrounded and well they staked me and when I came around I saw you laying on the bed not moving." He says. I throw my arms around him and just hold him as tight as I can. "I never thought I would see you again." I whisper in his neck. "I know babe, it's been the longest two weeks but I wouldn't stop looking for you ever." He says. I pull back from him and look in to those amazing blue eyes and gently kiss his lips. Oh how I've missed those lips, the softness. "I've missed you to sweetness. But not that I don't want to keep kissing you because believe me I do and much more. I have to know who we are up against." He says. "What do you want to know?" I say. "First have even saw your captures." He says. "Yes. Of course." I say. "Well who are they?" he says. "Damon you don't know who has taken me?" I ask. "No should I know who it is?" he says. "Considering she made you, yes I figured you would know its Katherine." I say.

"Did you just say Katherine?" he said perplexed. "Yes." I say. "What does she want with you?" he demands. "She hasn't said yet but my father and she have said that they need me to bring someone here." I say. "Back up did you say your father." He states. "Apparently my father Gavin and Katherine is my aunt and have been in and out of my life." I say. "What the hell, Katherine doesn't have any siblings they were all killed in 1492. She was the only living one left of her family. Niklaus killed her family because she ran away from him." He states. "Damon I don't understand any of what you're saying to me." I said. "It doesn't matter right now I will explain once we are out of here. What else did they tell you?" he states. "I questioned Gavin being my father because of his age and that vampires can't procreate but she insisted he is my father, I was adopted by Megan Collins as a baby and Gavin and her have been in my life along. Oh my biological mother is someone named Isobel and she isn't around anymore." I said. "Are you for sure she said Isobel?" he asks. "Yes I'm positive why is it important?" I ask. "It means that you are…" He couldn't finish because in walks Katherine. "Damon it's so good to see you again love." She says sweetly. I'm taken aback at this. "Katherine what the hell are you doing here?" he asks. "I came to retrieve my beloved niece, as you know family is in important to me." She says. "Bull shit Katherine, the only thing you care about is your-self. So why don't you start the chit-chat and tell me why the hell you are here and why you have Eva." He says angrily. "Damon why don't you back the fuck off you are starting to piss me off." She demands. "I don't care Katherine what you feel, you aren't even important at all to me." He yells. "Oh that's right you have a sweet place in your cold heart for my beloved niece how adorable." She says sarcastically. "Leave her out of this Katherine, just tell me what you want?" he says angrily. "Damon dear don't you get it, the only reason you're here because she needed to feed but now I know how to correct that so you won't be here much longer so enjoy what time you have with her before we leave this godforsaken place Mystic Falls." She says. Katherine proceeds to leave the room and lock the door behind her. Damon gets up and starts looking around the room for a way out. "It's not use there is no way out of here I have checked." I say desperately. "Eva I will get us out of here I promise." He says. "Please Damon can we enjoy what time we have left." I say in a whisper. "We will have more time Eva, we will have forever I won't let anything happen to you." He says. I guess he can't take a hint so I run over to him and looked up in to his eyes and I folded my body in to his, he brought his arms around me and I gently brushed my lips to his with barely any pressure and he didn't respond I started to shake and kissed him again but with more intent. He pushed back and took my hand and led me to the bed and pushed us back to lie on the back on the bed. Damon positioned himself on top of me and kissed my lips, my cheek, then to my neck. "Bite." I said. He didn't answer back with words but with actions. As his teeth broke my skin I grew sensitive and nervous but I knew he wouldn't be forceful it was pure ecstasy. As he fed from me, my body reacted as each pull from my vein my body started to ache as I wanted all of him not just part of him. I was completely wrapped around him and he must have noticed as he pulled away from my neck. I opened my eyes and his face hadn't changed back from where he had fed. He started to look away but I took my hands and brought his face back to my view. "Don't look away, you're a beautiful creature." I then brought his lips back to mine and our kissing got more passionate. My hands moved from his face to his chest I ripped open his shirt and let my hands run up and down his chest and then to his back. Damon then without hesitation discarded the rest of his clothes and mine. My body grew heated and my loins grew wetter with the anticipation of him entering me. I could feel his response to my body he had grown hard as a rock. Slowly he entered me and my back arched and a soft moan left my lips. It was slow and the movement began to escalate to a rhythmic movement. Our bodies were in sync I could feel the sensation with my body building with an impending climax. As the movements quickened I became unhinged I couldn't take it any longer my release was coming with full force, I yelled out his name and ran my nails down his back. I guess that was enough to send him over the edge, his breathing grew harder and the moans were louder. I was still on my climax high that I didn't realize another was building within inside as our movements were getting faster, my back arched as he slammed in to me for the final time and heard Damon moan my name. He fell on top of me as our breathing began to slow down. He rolled on to his side and my body automatically turned towards his. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me and he smiled. "Thank you." Was all I could muster. He began to gently laugh. "Well sweetness I should be telling you thank you. I didn't realize how much I had miss that until now." He says. "I guess were both thankful and your welcome. Damon I don't know what's going to happen but I want you to know I truly care for you." I say. "Nothing is going to happen we are getting out of here and then you can tell me how you feel." He says, as he sits up on the bed. "No Damon I am telling you now I have to tell you, tomorrow is never promised so please just listen. Ever since I've met you I have never felt more alive. If we do get out of this I want more." I say. "Baby girl I promise you I haven't been alive since you brought me out of my funk, after the whole Stefan, Elena disaster. I care about you to Eva, and I will protect you." He says. With that I kiss him. "No more needs to be said that was perfect." I say. He holds me close that way for a while. We get up and get dressed but Damon only had his pants no shirt as I had ripped it off. We climb back in to bed and we fall asleep holding on to each other.

I woke with an abrupt movement, Gavin had come in and ripped Damon out from under me. "What are you doing with him?" I yell. Katherine steps out from behind Gavin and says "it's time for us to move so we have to take out the trash." "He isn't trash Katherine, let him go." I yell. Gavin then brought out the knife and sliced Damon across his chest, he yells out. "NO STOP IT." I screamed. "We won't stop until he is bled dry." Katherine says. "Please stop I will do anything." I say. Gavin stabs Damon again. "Eva don't do anything they want I will be fine." Damon pleads. "STOP I CAN'T." I say as I fall to my knees. Katherine walks over to me and drops to her knees. "Eva you can stop this torture." She says. "What do you want Katherine, just please don't hurt Damon anymore. I will do whatever you want." I say. "NO EVA." Damon yells. Gavin stabs him again and he yells out. My fury is getting the best of me I can feel a change my body starts to shake, my fangs are drawn. I come to a stand. "Get the fuck away from him before I rip your throat out daddy dearest." I say angrily. "Ah there she is, my beloved niece god you are amazing when you're pissed." Katherine says. "Eva please stop, don't give in to the bitch." Damon says. Gavin puts the knife to his throat and before he could begin to even think about cutting him. I was already on him and had him against the wall. But I felt a pull from behind me. "NO EVA you will not hurt him but you will listen to me." She says. Katherine has me against the wall and she looks me in the eye. "TURN IT OFF." She demands. "NO KATHERINE." Damon yells. "TURN IT OFF and I will let Damon go." She says. I look over at Damon as a tear trickles down my face. "I'm sorry." I say. "No Eva don't." Damon says. I look back to Katherine and ask "before you compel me again, may I have a moment with Damon please." She looks at confused but nods. I go over to Damon and the tears start falling uncontrollable. "Damon I have to do this but trust me." I say. "Eva you won't be able to control your actions and then you won't forgive yourself if you hurt someone." He says. "Do you trust me? If you do then believe me I know what I am doing. I have to do this." I say. "Yes I trust you. But I don't understand." He says. "I will see you again." I say. "Eva, I can't let you do this." He says. "Damon you don't have a choice. I love you." I confess and lean down and with tears following down my face to my lips I kiss him and begin to walk back to Katherine. "Eva please don't do this." He pleaded. I ignored him and reached Katherine. "Let's get this over with." I say. As Katherine looks at me and says "TURN IT OFF and remember nothing of your life as you have known." I hear in the background Damon yelling "Eva I love you."


End file.
